


Accidents and Execuses

by santaviolencia (FilthySmile)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthySmile/pseuds/santaviolencia
Summary: There's no way Aomine would masturbate to fantasies of Kise. Any occurrence where that's happened is a complete mistake brought on by teenage hormones. Nothing more, nothing less.





	Accidents and Execuses

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into Kuroko no Basket and fanfic writing in general so forgive my rustiness. (also slight warning for some very brief m/f action, but nothing too explicit).

The first time it happens it's completely accidental. Aomine chalks it up to a mental slip. 

He's laying on his bed with his eyes closed, stroking his cock while recalling how sexy Mai-chan looked in her newest photo book, and thinking of how nice it would be to have her on her knees ready to please him, when Aomine briefly opens his eyes and they land on Kise’s photobook he had previously thrown on his bed. 

The blond had kept annoying him about how he had gotten extra copies especially for his friends and how mean they all were for rejecting a copy of the photobook, so Aomine had taken a copy so Kise could stop his whining. When Aomine got home he had thrown the photobook on his bed without a second glance at it and had forgotten it existed until his eyes had landed on the book.

The fantasy of Mai-chan briefly interrupted Aomine sits up and tosses the book on the floor, making a mental note to chuck it in the garbage later.  
He lies back down on his bed and continues where he left off. Mai-chan darting out her tongue to give little kitten licks to the tip of his cock and then taking him in her mouth while her gaze travels upwards, amber eyes making contacting with Aomine, him reaching out to touch soft gold locks, pretty pink lips letting go of his cock with a soft pop and a breathless Aominecchi escaping Kise’s mouth -

Aomine's eyes snap open just as his knot forms and he comes.

The normal feeling of satisfaction he gets after jerking off doesn't come, his mind too preoccupied with the thoughts he just popped his knot to. There’s no way he finds Kise attractive, much less fuckable. Sure it’s easy to see why the blond became a model, because Kise is easy on the eyes but he lacks what Aomine enjoys in a partner.

The alpha may have only presented a couple of months ago, but he already knows his tastes: omegas with big breasts. Kise who has yet to present and who is very much male, has no reason to be appearing in Aomine’s fantasies.

The teen thinks more on what could have caused Kise to pop into his head in a sexual context and vaguely recalls his father mentioning that now that Aomine had presented, there could be a couple of awkward situations while his hormones balanced out. So that’s what it was. Aomine’s brain was just affected by all these new hormones and probably grasped on to one of the last thing’s the teenager remembered, which happened to be Kise’s photobook. 

Satisfied that this was nothing more than a one off occurrence brought on by teenage hormones, Aomine decides to get started on cleaning himself off and making sure that Kise's photobook is in the garbage.  
-  
The second time it happens, Aomine decides that the summer heat is getting to him.

It's unbearably hot and to cool down, Satsuki had suggested getting ice cream on the way home. This time it's only Testu and Kise that decide to join.

Aomine, Tetsu and Kise are waiting outside the convenience market while Satsuki finishes up some additional shopping she had needed to do.

Kise is chatting away something about Murasakibara and his new candy flavors, Aomine doesn't quite catch all of it, he wants to get home and out of this heat as soon as possible. Satsuki's suggestion sounded great at first but now that he's stuck waiting outside, the ice cream isn't doing much to help him cool down.

Aomine glances towards Kise just as the model takes a pause from talking to give his popsicle a small lick.

Immediately, Aomine flashes back to that one afternoon. 

Kise on his knees and slick, pink tongue darting out tentatively, to get used to the taste first. Aomine's cock slipping past red and swollen lips -

"Sorry for waiting!"

Satsuki's voice startles him, shaking him out of whatever the fuck that was.

"It's no problem, Momoichii! We weren't out here for long." Kise responds.

As the other three are getting ready to resume their walk home, Aomine doesn't move still trying to process why his brain decided to provide a less than inappropriate image of his fellow teammate.

"Dai-chan, are you okay? You look a bit flushed." Satsuki turns back and looks at him, a hint of concern in her eyes. 

Aomine snaps out of his stupor and responds back, "That's because someone had us wait for ages out in this stupid heat."

"Aomine-kun, don't exaggerate. We were only here for 15 minutes." Tetsu's soft reproach comes.

"Tch, whatever." Aomine doesn't wait to hear Satsuki's responds and walks briskly ahead. He can't wait to get home and spend some time with Mai-chan's newest photo album. That will definitely clear out any weird images his brain came up with.

Damn this heat.

-

As Aomine walks up the stairs to his bedroom, grateful that both of his parents are working late tonight because he's in real need of some alone time if he’s starting to recall completely accidental fantasies of his fellow teammate.

This time Aomine has Mai-chan's newest magazine right next to him, so that he’s able to look at the pretty omega idol while he masturbates. 

Sitting down on his bed and getting comfortable, Aomine unzips his fly and takes out his dick, starting off with a few soft strokes. He looks at the magazine, at Mai-chan in one of her suggestive poses and lets his mind wander. 

It starts off with her on her knees and Aomine's dick in her soft grip. She starts off slowly, stroking Aomine a couple of times before lowering her head. Aomine imagines how nice it would feel to guide her to his cock, silky strands of hair underneath his hand. Imagines lips that are swollen opening up and taking his length.

Aomine thinks about teary eyes looking up at him, Kise's teary eyes. Kise's pretty lips streched around Aomine's thick cock. Aomine gripping Kise's hair and pushing Kise further down, until Aomine feels the model’s throat contract around his cock. Kise rocking his hips and getting wet just from having Aomine in his mouth -

Aomine comes with a groan, spilling over his hand as he feels his knot swell.

This time it wasn’t a one off situation caused by teenage hormones, Aomine had let his mind wander without putting a stop to the images it was conjuring. He had let himself use Kise as masturbation fodder.

Aomine was so fucked. How the fuck was he going to look Kise in the eye tommorow.

-

Aomine thanks his lucky stars because he’s halfway through the school day and has yet to run into Kise. Facing his teammate after spending the night jerking off to the blond blowing him is something Aomine is not yet ready to deal with.

How was he supposed to carry on after that? How does Aomine ignore the fact that not only did he imagine Kise blowing him but imagined Kise getting wet like an omega would when there’s no guarantee that Kise will even present as an omega.

Aomine ponders that for a moment. 

What would Kise end up presenting as?

Out of the generation of miracles, Aomine and Mursakibara have been the only ones to present thus far. Both had presented as alphas and Aomine is sure that Akashi will present as an alpha eventually. He’s less sure about Midorima and Tetsu but both seem like betas to Aomine. Kise (regardless of Aomine’s fantasies) on the other hand is an enigma to the ace.

The model has the natural charm and drive to be the best that alphas are renowned for, but he also has the unfazed easy going personality of a beta. Then there’s Kise’s looks. Sure, the blonde doesn’t have the typical body of an omega but that pretty face, silky hair, and full lips all scream omega. 

If Kise were to present as an omega would he get wet just as easily as the Kise from Aomine’s fantasy? 

Aomine wonders how Kise’s thighs would look like wet from his own slick, wonders how sweet the slick would taste on his tongue, how long it would take to make Kise come just from Aomine’s tongue –

A bell rings signaling the end of class and Aomine is grateful that its lunch time that way he doesn’t have to get up right away and can take a few moments to compose himself.

-

By the end of the day, Aomine is grateful that he hasn’t run into Kise (especially after that midday fantasy), however he is starting to get concern. It’s unusual that the blond has not made an appearance. While they’re not in the habit of eating lunch together, Kise makes it a habit to pop in at least once during the school day to annoy Aomine.

He doesn’t see Kise when changing for basketball practice, although that is also not too out of the norm as Kise’s fangirls can be more annoying on certain days causing the model to come in late to practice.

Aomine heads towards the gym to wait for Akashi to gather them for their daily briefing. 

Midorima is already sitting on one of the benches reapplying his taping and Akashi is talking to the coach about what seems to be a serious matter if the coach’s furrowed eyebrows are any indication. Aomine continues scanning the gym for a certain mop of blond hair, when something presses sharply against his side.

“Aomine-kun, please move. You’re blocking the entrance.” Tetsu says, acting as if he didn’t just jab Aomine hard enough to make the alpha double over.

“Tetsu! Speak up first instead of hitting me!” Aomine breathes out, knowing his words will fall on deaf ears. Nonetheless he moves with Tetsu towards the bench Midorima is occupying.

Murasakibara comes in a couple of moments later, snacking on potato chips as he walks towards where Aomine and the other two miracles are. Kise and Murasakibara share a class so perhaps the giant will know a thing or two.

“Oi, Murasakibara. Did Kise get held up in class or something?” Aomine asks as Murasakibara is setting his things down.

“Hm? Oh Kise-chin won’t be coming to school for a bit.” Murasakibara responds. 

Before Aomine can ask more, there’s a whistle blowing and he heads towards Akashi and the coach for the briefing. Aomine tunes out, his mind focused on Kise’s disappearance and Murasakibara’s cryptic response.

“Lastly, Ryouta will be-

At the mention of Kise’s name, Aomine perks up.

-indisposed for the next couple of days. We will discuss changes to the starting lineup for the upcoming practice match after today’s training is completed. Questions?” Akashi finishes.

Someone ends up having a question but Aomine can’t hear it over the sudden realization that Kise has presented.

Not only has Kise presented, but Kise has presented as an omega.

Aomine is sure of it because Akashi has only ever mentioned a player being indisposed like that once before, and when that player came back he came back with the undeniable scent of an omega.

Kise is an omega and suddenly Aomine’s fantasies are all that more vivid and real.

Kise is probably in the throes of his heat right now, wanton and moaning, ready to be mounted and bred and Aomine will give it to Kise good, is going to knot him–

“Mine-chin, you’re starting to stink.” Murasakibara drawls next to him, eyes narrowing in a challenge reacting to the sudden spike of alpha pheromones in the air.

Aomine meets Murasakibara’s gaze letting out a small growl in warning while those around them put distance between the alphas and themselves.

Before anything else happens, Akashi’s voice breaks through the developing tension.

“Atsushi, Daiki. Line up.” 

It’s a tone that both alphas know better than to ignore and as someone that does not disobey Akashi’s commands, Murasakibara breaks their eye contact shrugging and heading towards the line up for their warm up stretches as instructed. Aomine takes a deep breath pushing down the sudden rush of fight before doing the same.

-

Practice is a tedious affair. 

Aomine is more aggressive than usual, and their routine practice game is switched out in favor of individual practice time for each player.

Akashi says it’s because they all need time to work on their own skills, however everyone knows that with Aomine releasing his pheromones left and right and with Murasakibara’s usual unwillingness to keep his own pheromones in check, the last thing that is needed is putting both alphas in any type of situation resembling a competition.

When practice ends, Aomine doesn’t wait for Satsuki or Tetsu. He gathers his things and changes as quickly as possible, getting home the only thing on his mind.

-

Aomine gets home in record time, muttering a quick greeting to his mother who’s in the kitchen preparing dinner and telling her he won’t be eating and not to bother him because he has an important school assignment to work on. 

Once he’s up in room, door securely locked he throws his book bag on the ground and sits down on his bed, unbuckling his belt and taking his cock out.

This time he doesn’t even start off with fantasies of his favorite idol instead Aomine closes his eyes and strokes himself to the image of a lithe body pinned down under him. He imagines Kise looking up at him, Aomine holding Kise’s wrists above his head with only one hand, reminding Kise who’s in charge, while Kise squirms below. Aomine imagines trailing kisses down Kise’s neck, gentle nips turning into harsh bites.

Aomine would love to see Kise’s neck afterwards, a mixture of purple and red splotches adorning it showing everyone that Kise belongs to him.  
It’s the thought of Kise being his that pushes Aomine to stroke himself faster. Kise needy and desperate for Aomine’s knot, because Aomine was the only one that could fill him up, that could calm the burning need Kise felt. 

Aomine sliding into Kise’s tight wet heat. Kise’s greedy hole taking him in deeper, Kise moaning at the feeling of being stretched. Aomine’s knot swelling inside Kise, stretching Kise to the point where it has to be painful for the blond, but Kise still taking it like the good omega bitch he is. Kise thanking him for fucking him, calling out Aomine’s name, calling him his Alpha – 

With a full body shudder, Aomine spills in his hands, his knot swelling to an impressive size. The ace can’t remember the last time he had such a body shaking orgasm, with the exception of his first rut.

The previous sense of bewilderment over his fantasies is gone replaced by the intense desire to make his fantasies reality.

There’s a part of Aomine that wishes he had been there to see Kise through his first heat and there’s another part of him that’s grateful for the next couple days.

Not seeing Kise will give Aomine time to prepare so that when Kise comes back Aomine will be ready to show Kise what a strong, powerful alpha he is and why Aomine should be Kise’s only choice.

Kise Ryota will be Aomine Daiki’s omega.

**Author's Note:**

> This was total self indulgence on my part. I love omegaverse and love applying it to KnB and wanted to write something as a sort of warm up for upcoming fics. A couple of little side notes:
> 
> -I believe almost if not all of Aomine's favorite gravure idols would be omegas. There's the occasional beta that shows up in magazines but other that that they're all omegas.
> 
> -I think Murasakibara is the type of alpha to let his pheromones run wild, not on purpose but out of laziness. He sees it as too much trouble to bother regulating his scent. (He gets scolded a lot on this). 
> 
> -While in this fic, Satsuki has yet to present I see her as an Alpha. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to more knb omegaverse content!


End file.
